


Hacking into my heart

by juniors_0possum



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Hacker, Own Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniors_0possum/pseuds/juniors_0possum
Summary: What happens when a nerdy gamer girl and hacker from a popular hacker group meets a rich famous CTO from the world biggest technology company?When two worlds collide with each other?A bad idea of hacking ends up with some confusing feelings for someone who’s actually the opposite of her.But in the end they both won’t regret anything.
Relationships: Dušan Nemec & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. First Meeting

>> Red eyes, head low  
I don't know what to say  
I won't fight, hell no  
I won't ever say it  
Headlights, beams low  
As I drive away  
I won't fight, hell no  
I don't know what to say, I don't <<

The beat of the music blasted through the hall. Colorful lights flashed from everywhere- purple, blue, red- you only saw straight lines in a dark room.  
Many people stood in the middle of it, they dance, they drink, they just enjoy the night.  
You can only get these vibes on a classical rave.  
The DJ put on the best music you can hear at this time. The bar keeper fills one glass after another, have some small talk with other people, most of them know each other since years.

We’re in the north of San Francisco, the sea wasn’t that far.  
If you want- and if you’re not too drunk- you could actually swim to Alcatraz from here, but who would do that?  
There were some dudes a few month ago, yes, they actually did that- or better to say, they tried. The police picked them up with their boats after the half of the route and brought them back to the Pier.

But back in the present, this is just a normal party tonight.  
People have fun in different ways, beside one girl.  
She sat on the ground, her legs were crossed and she carried a laptop on her lap.  
This girl had messy pale blond hair, long and braided, with some light blue strains in it.  
Her eyes were turquoise like a shiny gemstone or a deep lake when the sun hits it in the summer.   
Nobody knew what this young woman actually does, she sat there since the rave started. Nobody would guess, that she doesn’t surf on social media, that she doesn’t watch porn right now, she doesn’t even make a remix of the playing songs- no- none of these things is what she actually does.

All the girl did the whole night, was hacking into peoples phone to steal their data.  
Yes, she was a hacker, but she wasn’t a bad person. She doesn’t belong to DedSec or Prime_Eight. This girl belongs to a real popular hacker group names “Myth_i0n”.  
She wasn’t the only one of them in this area.  
Her friends were everywhere too, but you wouldn’t find them in the crowd.

“Enough for tonight” said the blond woman and closed her laptop.  
She puts it into her mint green bag with the word ‘JACKALOPE’ on it and slowly gets up.  
You can notice that she needs a second to get feeling back in her right leg, after all, she sat on that ground for multiple hours.  
Her left leg doesn’t care, it was just a protheses out of a 3D- printer.   
Without anything else to do she goes outside directly. One big inhale to feel the fresh air- smelling sweating humans in one room wasn’t that great.  
The blonde one walks some steps till she grabs her phone out of the pocket to write her friends that she’s on her way home now.  
This was enough socializing for tonight.

While she typed, her phone popped up a notification, that someone with a huge bank account is in the near.  
Hacker from Myth_i0n rarely steal money from people, but if they’re rich, they probably deserve it.  
One main thing in this group is to play the ‘digital’ Robin Hood- means, they’re stealing money from rich jerks to give it to the poor who really need it.  
Now she gets a great chance to do that.  
The notifications told her do go some meters away so she leaves the club territory completely.

Usually she only needs like two taps on the screen to hack in someones phone, but this time it would be harder.  
“That’s a real strong firewall- but I like a good challenge” the girl whispers and goes closer to the signal.  
Without catching any attention from anyone, she walks in the direction of the phone owner. The signal comes from some streets across the east, there was a little park near the Coit Tower.   
“There you are...” she mumbles short and concentrated.

She can see a man doing some stretching, looks like he will keep running soon so the blonde needs to be fast.  
Inconspicuous she sits on a bench in the radius so it wouldn’t be too weird if she uses her phone that much.  
The screen wasn’t too bright, to be more hidden.  
She puts on her bluetooth headset with the glowing little antlers and pretends to listen to music.  
Almost done- she thought.

“Holy shi-“ the girl inhales almost too loud.  
“This guy gets more money than whole San Francisco together.” she adds a bit nervous.  
Only real important persons get so much money, but it confuses her that someone that rich just does some sport in a park- at night.  
Suddenly the man, she just hacked, grabs his phone out of his pocket too and looks suspicious on it.  
He takes a look around and his eyes just stops at our young woman.  
This face he has- like he would exactly knows that she was it.  
Normally she’s never nervous when she hacks someone, but these eyes, this man, he makes her nervous.

Without thinking about it, the blond haired gets up and wants to leave the park with fast feet.  
She doesn’t look behind her, this would just make it even more obvious.  
After the first street corner she starts to run for some meters and stops in an empty alley to take a breath.  
She leans against the cold wall and lifted her head up.  
Just a few seconds of peace.

But her heart almost stopped beating when a deep voice next to her said calmly:  
“I never met someone who actually broke my firewall before.”  
There he stands, his left hand leaning against the house wall, the other hand has his phone in it.  
“You must be a real good hacker then.” he adds with this uncomfortable, but also soft, voice while his eyes scan the girl in front of him.  
She doesn’t know what to say, she doesn’t want any trouble. Is it a good idea just to run? But he already found her the first time.  
After a deep breath, the woman came back to her basic confidence and says directly: “Your firewall actually sucked. It wasn’t that hard.”  
All she gets back was a small smile from him. 

He’s wearing grey jogging pants, a grey comfortable sweatshirt and simple grey shoes. Something everyone would wear on a late night jogging trip.  
The street lamps show what you couldn’t see in the park.  
A full black beard and shiny black hair, made to clean a man-bun.  
On his right wrist was a real expensive looking smart watch, on the other wrist a fitness tracker that doesn’t look cheap too.  
This guy looks like he does a lot of sport, because he has muscles and a real good looking body in general.  
Secretly our girl scans him too, even she avoids the eye contact as good as possible.

“What’s your name?” he says with a little dirty grin, but still sounds polite.  
After some seconds of silence the younger one just answers: “Jacky.”  
Short exhaling the hot man whispers: “Is that so?” while he opens his phone and makes some taps with his thumb.  
Not long after that he smiles again and means: “Shouldn’t I call you Ava instead?”  
Flinching a little, these turquoise eyes stare at him.  
He is way more taller than her, but this makes him even more attractive-  
Fast the female eyes start to go from shocked to a bit angry.  
“It’s Aava, not Ava.” she grumbles annoyed without losing the eye contact this time.  
“Aava? Where’s this name from?” the black-haired asks surprised.  
“Finland.” Aava replies dry and starts to look somewhere else again.  
“That’s really interesting- a real pretty name for a real pretty girl.” he whispers calmly and comes some more inches closer.  
With sweating hands the blonde woman doesn’t really move. She just stays strong and acts like she doesn’t care about anything he does.  
“My name is Dušan, sorry that I didn’t introduce myself earlier.” he adds after a little pause.  
Aava seems like she knows this name, like she already heard it before. It sounds so familiar. But she can’t remember from where, so she just says: “Douche-an? Oh yeah, this fits to ya.” and giggles short.  
The eyes closed for a brief moment, exhaling barely, Dušan smiles at her and response: “Yes, I probably deserved that.”  
“Oh you really did.” Aava laughs softly again. 

Now both young adults just look at each other. They’re still in the same position, still leaning on that random house wall. The streets were pretty empty. No surprise, it must be like 2 AM or something.  
You can see the bright stars and a shiny crescent moon on the clear, dark blue sky.  
Some moths are flying on the top of that street lamp.  
These few seconds Aava stares in Dušans light blue eyes- they felt like hours. Like the time just freezes.

But suddenly the phone of the girl started to vibrate. She looks at it, one of her friends asks where she is.  
“I need to go.” Aava says in a monotone voice and pushes herself back to a straight position while being right in front of the bearded man.  
At this moment, Dušan finally removes his left hand from that wall too, but without hesitation he tenderly starts to move it in the direction of Aavas face and grabs some of her blond hair strains.  
“I like the blue color in it.” he whispers calmly.  
And again, the girl just doesn’t react. She wouldn’t say she likes that a stranger, she just met some minutes ago, starts to touch her hair, but this guy is more than attractive and not even Aava can fight against that.

“I will go know.” she just says dry and goes some steps backwards so he needs to take his hand back. Without another word she wants to walk away, but suddenly Dušan means: “By the way, if you want my money again, maybe just meet me in a fancy restaurant or something next time-“  
Annoyed the girl turns around and answers: “I don’t need your dirty money. I just tried to take it to give it to the people who really need it.”  
The blue eyes look surprised, he probably didn’t expect this kind of answer.  
“Modern Robin Hood hm? You’re even more interesting than I thought.”  
Aava doesn’t react to this quote. She just wants to leave.  
“Maybe I will write you, because I really would love to meet you again.” the man says with this indescribable smile again.  
“You don’t have my number-“ the blonde-haired response confused.  
“Do you really think that?” he winked shortly and waved a bit with his phone.   
Now she really doesn’t know what to answer.  
This time she finally turns around and left him alone.  
He watches every step she takes till she disappears in another street corner.  
“Aava Monroe- I already like you more than I should.” Dušan mumbled quietly with a soft laughing. Then he also starts jogging away before the sun actually raises.


	2. Meet the Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome in the HQ of Myth_i0n!  
> Let’s meet some of Aavas friends, who tells her what she didn’t want to now.

Aava still feels so paranoid. The meeting with this rich guy is already 20 minutes ago and she checked everything on her way home, but still- beside this damn attractive body, he still was a bit creepy.  
She knows that Dušan hacked her, even her phone has an amazing complicated firewall too. She totally underestimated him.

Now the blonde woman stands in front of a door and lays her hand on a hidden touchscreen.  
She walked some distance after this little... confrontation.  
A small camera also scanned her face till the door finally opened.  
She walks done some stairs and just exhales loud.  
With real exhausted steps, the girl goes straight to the big couch in a corner of the big room, throws her bag carefully next to it and just let herself fall.  
Aava really enjoys the soft textile under her body right now.  
A last time she sits up so she can take of her headphones and sneakers.  
Then she grabs the blanket next to her and just sleeps without any more seconds of thinking.

“Gooood mooooorniiiiing” shouts a light voice through the air.  
Squinting her turquoise eyes, Aava just covers her face with the blanket and tries to keep sleeping.  
“Come oooon little jackalope, time to get up! I have no idea what you did after that rave last night, but you still have some work to do! We already   
let you sleep longer!” the female voice keeps saying. It came closer, Aava feels how someone sat down on the couch where she’s lying.  
Even she would love to just keep sleeping the whole day, she opens her eyes reluctantly. They still burned a bit because of her tiredness, but also because of all the displays and lamps around her.

This is the hackerspace of Myth_i0n. It’s pretty big and full of interesting stuff. They have many TVs and computer screens, they have every possible gaming console, two 3D printer and multiple arcade games. There are three big music boxes, 5 different ways to chill in a corner and obviously also the desk full of technology for every member.  
On the walls are graffitis and posters of games, movies or bands. This cellar was a real nerd heaven.  
One place was also for Aavas engineer skills, there she creates new machines, roboter and more handy stuff.  
You can also find figurines of every magical creature that’s a part of the group.  
And this was just one floor in their main base.  
Their group is so popular, they have multiple bases like that. Also there’s an apartment where the member sleep, if they don’t spend the whole time here.  
Aava is almost always here, her room in the apartment is mostly unused. She loves this HQ so damn much.

“If you don’t get up now I will get No-Ju and let him poop on you.” the other girl says again. But Aava was already up.   
“It’s okay. I AM awake. No need to disturb my baby” the blond-haired responses a bit annoyed and gets on her feet.  
With her baby she just means her one and only Jackalope robot. She loves this little machine more than anything else.  
“Good morning by the way.” she adds mumbling while walking to the next desk to grab a half full energy drink cane.  
With her left hand she removes her messy hair out of her face and with the right she just drinks this old stuff.

“Wild night, hm?” a deeper, male voice asks from the other side of the room.  
It was Cole, who just stands in front of a working bench to create a brand new weapon. He wears a dark beanie and a red flannel jacket with a cotton collar.  
His face was full of freckles, like really full, and he also has some plasters on it.  
Under his beanie you can see some of his dark red-brown curls. The brown eyes look over to Aava who didn’t answer yet.

“Wilder than yours I bet, little Lava-bear” she answers now with a sarcastic grin.  
Barefoot Aava walks back to the couch to sit down again. But couldn’t even have two seconds of peace.  
“No no no, I said geeeet uuup!” the other girl yells again and just tears away the blanket under Aavas body so she needs to jumps before falling down from the couch.  
“Okay, I got it Yu!” the young women replies softly screaming.

The girl that couldn’t give Aava a minute of chilling was Yu. She’s really kind but also more than hyper active- and this can be kinda annoying after some time.  
But usually it’s easier with her. Yes, she’s childish and one of the newest member, but she’s also an amazing friend and hacker and one of Aavas best friends.  
Yu has black messy hair that’s braided on both front sides. She really loves purple- she loves it as much as Aava loves any kind of mint green.  
On her head she has a traditional japanese Kitsune mask in pale violet coloring. That’s her creature, the demon fox Kitsune. Also Yu has some painted lines on her face, just because it looks aesthetically.

“Can I put on my shoes at least?” the blond asks cynical nice, staying on distance, before Yu pushes her from the couch again.  
“You can do that while standing too.” the younger one answers laughing with a little wink.  
“Sure I can. I’m just the one with an amputation.” Aava mumbled quiet and grabs her sneaker. She gets some stability on the table, at least her shoes were easy to slip in.  
Then she saw herself in a reflection and thought “Oh my-“  
Her hair was a real mess. Maybe because of her bangs it looks okay on the front, but her braided back looks like she went through a tornado.  
So before she actually does anything work related, she grabs her phone and went to the bathroom on the first floor.

There she’s standing in front of the mirror.  
Just brushed her teeth and throw her top away.  
She stares at the burning scars on her arms. They’re not that visible but still, you can see that she had some little accidents while creating new machines. Some scars were also from overheating devices she hacked.  
Aava splashes some cold water in her face and opens her hair to brush it.  
After the rest of a typical morning routine in the bathroom she grabs her phone and finally looks at it.  
So many notifications, and she just sleeps a bit longer.

She just scrolls through them fast till there was an unknown number.  
>>Hey beauty, hope you slept well;) [08:23AM]  
>>I don’t think I need to introduce me again- [08:25AM]  
>>Are you still sleeping? [10:04AM] 

“What the-“ Aava quietly whispers. She tries to check the number and comes back the the same phone like yesterday night. At least he actually wrote her after saying it.  
She doesn’t know if she wanna answer him, he’s still an idiot.  
For now, she just saves his number for later under “Douche-an”. Obviously she needs to giggle short while doing that.  
Now she can also see his profile pic. Damn why does he needs to be that sexy.  
Before doing anything more she uses the toilet fast, but without her phone, she’s not that stupid.  
After being completely ready again she goes back to her friends and grabs her stuff for a next mission.

Back downstairs the blond-haired goes to Cole and leans on his desk to see what he’s doing.  
“And Lava-bear, any new cool stuff in progress?” Aava says smiling but still tired as hell. She just stands right next to him to see exactly what he’s doing.  
“Something that will be real fun when it’s ready.” was his only answer. He loves to create new weapons, that’s his favorite thing to do for the group.  
Before Aava could say anything else, her phone vibrates again.  
She just takes a brief look on it.  
“Who wrote ya?” Cole asks curious, but still concentrates on his new weapon.  
“Just an idiot I met yesterday.” the younger one answers annoyed.  
“You gave a random guy your number?” the boy wants to know.  
Aava hesitates short till she response with a short “Nope.” and leaves Cole alone again.  
She wants to go to Yu again but before she reaches her she actually looks on her phone again. On the one side she’s not interested in some smalltalk, but on the other side she wanna know what Dušan wants from her.

>>You know I can see that you read my messages? Good morning then, sleeping beauty. [01:46PM]  
His cheap flirting annoys Aava so hard, but still she’s way too curious now.

>>What do you want from me?  
She writes back now. He instantly saw it and already starts to type.  
Aava suddenly has this weird feeling in her stomach, like she’s actually excited what he would write. But she just shakes her head now and puts the phone back in her pocket, even it vibrates again and again.  
“I heard you met someone at the rave?” Yu asks from the side after Aava went to her.  
“After the rave. And I wouldn’t call it really meeting” the older replies defending.  
Yu obviously couldn’t stop asking so Aava tells her everything that happened last night. Cole also listens and everyone have another opinion on it.

“So you tried to hack a rich guy, but he noticed it because his firewall was so good and then he followed you, flirted and hacked your phone- dang you really love to make trouble” the black-haired girl laughs. Yu just couldn’t stay serious, in the end it was a real unique story, even for some professional hacker.  
“And his name is Dušan and he earns so much many that we could buy half California with it?” Cole joins the conversation with his question.  
Aava is just nodding to everything. When they say it like this it sounds even weirder.  
Suddenly another voice comes out of bluetooth box.  
“A rich games names Dušan?! Do you have a surname?” the voice asks a bit nervous.  
“I didn’t know you’re listening. You’re a little stalker, Tan.” Aava just answers loudly and dry.  
“I’m not stalking. I just wanna know what you’re talking when I’m not there.” the male voice keeps saying through the soundbox.  
“Not here? I thought you’re upstairs?” Yu says confused. And there she got him. A few seconds later the box got muted and you can hear some steps over the room.  
It doesn’t take long till someone runs down the stairs and joins our friends.

There he comes. Another boy in the squad.  
His name was Tan, this isn’t his real name, it’s just a stupid nickname he always use. Nobody knows his actually name.  
He has dark tanned skin and green eyes. His hair is a light brown mess and he usually wears headphones that has a little leave on the top.  
His neck gets covered by a red bandana and he just wears a casual green tank top with the Myth_i0n logo on it.  
Like Yu does, Tan also has face paint on. Around his eyes is a dark mask that look like a raccoon, but actually he represents a similar animal.  
Maybe it’s obvious, but he’s another japanese mystical creature- the Tanuki.  
That’s probably also where his nickname came from.  
Tan is really kind and funny, he’s always there for a joke but will also listens to you if you need it.

“Okay so again. A rich guy names Dušan hacked your phone after you failed with hacking his?” Tan repeats everything a last time.  
“How often do we wanna say it again? Yes. That’s exactly what happened.” Aava rolls with her eyes and sits down on the couch.  
“Surname?” the curious boy really want to know.  
“Why is that so important? I think it was Nemec or something like that.” the blond girls answers, but her attention is actually on her phone only. She slowly enjoys to write with him.  
“Oh. My. Gawd- Aava, this guy is the CTO of BLUME!” Tan suddenly yells through the room. Everything turns quiet and the other just stare at Aava now who’s mot even listening.  
After some seconds of silence she suddenly lifts her head up and looks at her friends.  
It takes a few minutes till she actually realizes what Tan said.  
She jumps off and throws her phone on the couch, being kinda nervous now.  
“Blume???” the young woman screams fast breathing.


End file.
